topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Herrscher of The Void/Core of Serenity
|-|Core of the Void= Origins: HI3rd/GGZ (Houkai Gakuen) Alias/Aka: The Void Lawman/Queen of the Void Classification: The Second lawman that was Responsible for the 2nd Houkai Eruption. Threat level: Tiger+ - || Demon Age: 10 years old Power and Abilities: Flight, Teleportation, Conceptual Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Forcefield (type 4) all with Quantum particles Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Abstract Existence (She is a Herrscher which is born from the Houkai ), Immortality (type 1-8 Immortality, As long as her core is not destroyed she will not die, as well her conceptual self ), Law Manipulation (She is the law of the Void), Imaginary Space Manipulation (she can switch from reality to Imaginary space) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Building+ to City level. (she can affect walter who can destroy a whole city covering the city with fleets of his mechs) (Same herrscher that oneshotted 500 of Honkai beasts just being in the vicinity) (Honkai Beasts can tank Bullets, anti rockets and destroy Buildings) Durability: City+ (Tanked the Collapse Fissure bombs from Otto's Silver Bullet) Speed: Light speed possibly higher (reacted to Gamma ray particle blasts from Welts Fleet Humanity) Intelligence: Above Average Stamina: Average || Low (did not exert effort, likely gets bored) Range: Town+ Weaknesses: Overestimates her Enemies, Shows minimal effort when fighting, rarely goes all out. Standard Equipment: *'Sub space lance:' - A conceptual lance that enters subspace and directly appears under you, she can also which the lances position from real to imaginary and bypass shields, armors and more. *'Void barrier:' A barrier that is encompassed of the Imaginary space, which sends anything to other realities, basically where her Void manipulation comes from. Explanation: Her Void Law - Description of her law:("Imaginary space") First of all, I want to explain what is meant by imaginary space. Generally speaking, the relationships we have used in our experience (such as the size of objects, the timing of time, the speed of speed, etc.), there is only one space for them to exist at the same time, that is, the four-dimensional space and time we are in (the only Real space). If we regard the entire four-dimensional space (three-dimensional space + time) in which we live as a "world ball", then on the outside of the "world ball", all other spaces that exist outside this "ball" are imaginary Space, these imaginary spaces can exist infinitely Mathematically, real space is just a special case in a myriad of imaginary spaces, but it is also the only space that can produce "meaning." Relative to meaningful real spaces, the properties of imaginary spaces have no meaning for human common sense. Just like real numbers can be ordered, but imaginary numbers don't work. Everything that exists in the imaginary space, beyond proper "abstract" or "projection", goes beyond the scope that human reason can understand. Sirin's ability is like the link between the number and the real number. She projects the things in the imaginary space into the real space and “transforms” them into actual things at any time. That is why the Jewish Congress is easily penetrated by the spear - it is a complete imaginary thing before it becomes a "spear", and does not interfere with the real space; only when Sirin uses it, The attributes of various practical things will gradually emerge. And "Theresa" was hit hard, because at that moment, the spear was "completely projected" and became a real "real". Key: Core of The Void || messenger of God || Sirin Origin |-|Messenger of God= Origins: HI3rd/GGZ (Houkai Gakuen) Alias/Aka: The Void Lawman/Queen of the Void Classification: The Second lawman that was Responsible for the 2nd Houkai Eruption. Threat level: Maoh - || Maoh+ Age: 10 years old Power and Abilities: Flight, Teleportation, Conceptual Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Forcefield (type 4) all with Quantum particles Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (with feather of Feungshua Down can control the Brainwaves, thought process and even the consciousness of person even thinking that they are dead), Lightning Manipulation (core of Conquest able to manipulate all types of electro-wavelengths), Decay (core of Death She can rapidly decay cells with her death winds), heat manipulation (core of Pestilence she can manipulate Molecular movements.), Wind Manipulation (Core of Silence, She can create hurricanes.) tranversing infinite worlds (core of Desire, travelling across infinite bubbled worlds with the core) Abstract Existence (She is a Herrscher which is born from the Houkai ), Immortality (type 1-8 Immortality, As long as her core is not destroyed she will not die ), Law Manipulation (She is the law of the Void), Imaginary Space Manipulation (she can switch from reality to Imaginary space) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Building+ to City level. (she can affect walter who can destroy a whole city covering the city with fleets of his mechs) (Same herrscher that oneshotted 500 of Honkai beasts just being in the vicinity) (Honkai Beasts can tank Bullets, anti rockets and destroy Buildings),Mountain level+ or higher (was throwing rock debris on different cities, towns and also devastated the Mariana trench), Country level or higher Siberia is a whole continent (was devastating the whole Siberia after coming back to earth), Continent level to possibly Multi-Continent level (Her dying corpse after being defeated called a void fissure to happen and would have covered half of Asia along with Siberia) Durability: Solar System Level likely higher (Would have tanked Welt Detonating his core which was comparable to Stellar Explosion), Multi-solar to higher (She was unfazed by a black hole and held and compressed the black hole with her "BIG HANDS"), Universal (tanked Taixuans Edge which was covering infinite space) Speed: Light speed to Sub human Level Intelligence: Above Average Stamina: Genius Level (she calculated different Geometries of Reimannian Manifolds and traces their trajectory, all with just a thought.) Range: Country+ (devastated the whole of Siberia and flooded with Honkai) Weaknesses: Overestimates her Enemies, Shows minimal effort when fighting, rarely goes all out. Standard Equipment: *'Sub space lance:' - A conceptual lance that enters subspace and directly appears under you, she can also which the lances position from real to imaginary and bypass shields, armors and more. *'Void barrier:' A barrier that is encompassed of the Imaginary space, which sends anything to other realities, basically where her Void manipulation comes from. *[https://imgur.com/a/fKtrhcq Aegis of God] - an Unknown Shield that shielded Sirin from The Edge of Taixuan. *[https://imgur.com/a/EOdwSjI Infinite Corridor] - A specialized cube that trapped Cecilia and Siegfried made up of Complex reimannian manifolds that traces your trajectory, your geometry patterns and a lot more (complex tool Sirin used and calculated) Explanation: [https://imgur.com/a/oBGticI Her Void Law - Description of her law:]("Imaginary space") First of all, I want to explain what is meant by imaginary space. Generally speaking, the relationships we have used in our experience (such as the size of objects, the timing of time, the speed of speed, etc.), there is only one space for them to exist at the same time, that is, the four-dimensional space and time we are in (the only Real space). If we regard the entire four-dimensional space (three-dimensional space + time) in which we live as a "world ball", then on the outside of the "world ball", all other spaces that exist outside this "ball" are imaginary Space, these imaginary spaces can exist infinitely Mathematically, real space is just a special case in a myriad of imaginary spaces, but it is also the only space that can produce "meaning." Relative to meaningful real spaces, the properties of imaginary spaces have no meaning for human common sense. Just like real numbers can be ordered, but imaginary numbers don't work. Everything that exists in the imaginary space, beyond proper "abstract" or "projection", goes beyond the scope that human reason can understand. Sirin's ability is like the link between the number and the real number. She projects the things in the imaginary space into the real space and “transforms” them into actual things at any time. That is why the Jewish Congress is easily penetrated by the spear - it is a complete imaginary thing before it becomes a "spear", and does not interfere with the real space; only when Sirin uses it, The attributes of various practical things will gradually emerge. And "Theresa" was hit hard, because at that moment, the spear was "completely projected" and became a real "real". Key: Core of The Void || messenger of God || Sirins Origin |-|Sirins Origin= Origins: HI3rd/GGZ (Houkai Gakuen) Alias/Aka: 'Sirin (Old World) 'Threat level: Celestial - || Mobius - || Mobius+ Power and Abilities: Flight, Teleportation, Conceptual Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Forcefield (type 4) all with Quantum particles Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Abstract Existence (She is a Herrscher which is born from the Houkai ), Immortality (type 1-8 Immortality, As long as her core is not destroyed she will not die, as well her conceptual self ), Law Manipulation (She is the law of the Void), Imaginary Space Manipulation (she can switch from reality to Imaginary space), Creation manipulation (Can create A world with the Savior), Rewrite (She can rewrite the Entire Verse without the concept of Honkai existing.) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Universal (can create a World with the Savior) Possibly higher (A bubbled world in Honkai verse has overlapping realities highly likely Multiversal or more), Multiversal+ or higher (she rewrote the entire verse from all concepts of Honkai Existing, she also made the verse her own World) Durability :got killed by one of the Silver bullets. Speed: Unknown Category:Female Category:Character